


Miraculous Ladybug Group Chat

by Dazednellz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix Kubdel - Freeform, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Ivan Bruel - Freeform, Juleka Couffaine - Freeform, Kagami Tsurugi - Freeform, Le Chien Kim - Freeform, Lila Rossi - Freeform, Luka Couffaine - Freeform, Max Kanté - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Mylène Haprèle - Freeform, Nathaniel Kurtzberg - Freeform, Nino Lahiffe Ships It, Poor Adrien, Rose Lavillant - Freeform, Sabrina Raincomprix - Freeform, Slime, Tags Are Fun, kylie jenner - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, miraculous ladybug classmates, miraculous ladybug group chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazednellz/pseuds/Dazednellz
Summary: hi    lolThis is just a miraculous crack group that i created cause i was bored kbye.end me





	1. Group chat created

Marinette:Marichat  
Adrien:Gaydrien  
Alya:Foxymama  
Nino:NiNO

Alya made a group chat, Mari's a savage, Nino is the caps king and a little shit, and Adrien is confirmed NOT innocent.  
-  
8:09 p.m.  
Alya had created a coversation

 

Alya has added Marichat, NiNO, Gaydrien

 

Alya has changed the group name to Bish Squad

 

Foxymama: sup fuckers

NiNO: HELLO GANG GANG EX DE LELELELEL

Marichat: tf is this also hi

Foxymama: this is to keep in contact for any akuma attacks or other stuff  
-  
8:15 p.m.  
Gaydrien: omg i have friends :D

Marichat: no one loves you :D

Gaydrien: ;-;

Gaydrien: btw what does bish mean and why am i named Gaydrien 

Marichat: UH OH CLASS RETARD ALERT

Gaydrien: excuse me

Foxymama: help nino, mum and dad are fighting again

Marichat: ihy

Gaydrien: now now mari be nice

Marichat: stfu furry

NiNO: STFU MY PHONE KEEPS GOING OFF

Gaydrien: my innocent ears

Foxymama: adrien we all know yr internet history

 

Gaydrien has left the conversation

 

NiNO: LOL

 

Foxymama has added Gaydrien to the conversation

 

Foxymama: oh no no little boy, you cant escape that easy

NiNO: PEDOPHILE

Foxymama: ( ?° ?? ?°)  
-  
9:01 p.m.  
Foxymama: hey mari?

Marichat: yea

Foxymama: why do you ship yrself with chat noir :>

Marichat: huh

Foxymama: yr nick is literally you guys ship name....MARI-CHAT

Marichat: i dont know what you're talking about

Foxymama: yes you do

NiNO: chats a fuck boy lol

Foxymama: thats true, probs shag every girl in paris lol

Gaydrien: EXCUSE YOU?

NiNO: o no u triggered the furry lover

Gaydrien: ok first i am NOT a furry and second, chat is actually a decent person who has manners!!!11!

Foxymama: theres already fanfiction for marinette and chat....and most of it is SIN

Marichat: what

Marichat: the

Marichat: hell

Gaydrien: PROOF i would like u to find a fanfiction with Mari and Chatnoir.

NiNO: he used punctuation.....He's serious

Foxymama: as you wish 

9.06 p.m.  
Foxymama has sent a file

 

Foxymama: read to your hearts content

Marichat: alya NO  
-  
9:20 p.m.  
Gaydrien: .

Gaydrien: . .

Gaydrien: . . .

NiNO: i think you killed him

Gaydrien: ;-;

Foxymama: : ' )

Gaydrien: okay slightly turned on

Foxymama: LOL WHAT

NiNO: im actually dying of laughter rn

Marichat: ...

Foxymama: okay so you know what turned on means but dont know what bish means. aight

Marichat: LOL

Gaydrien: :)

Gaydrien: are there any more : ' )

Marichat: OMFG WHY ;---;

Foxymama: poor mari but here adrien

 

Foxymama has sent a file

 

Gaydrien: hmmm thank you :)

Marichat: jesus christ hes horny. thx alya

Foxymama: Oh i forgot yall can change yr nicks

Marichat: too lazy

Foxymama: or you just like the ship :)

MarichatL ihysm

Foxymama : )

Marichat: where did nino and adrien go?

Foxymama: well we know that adriens probs wanking in a corner after reading marichat porn

Foxymama: and i think nino just gave up on us

Marichat: LOL

6:02 a.m.  
NiNO: yes

7:12 a.m.  
Gaydrien has changed their nickname to Adrienshipsmarichat

Adrienshipsmarichat: RISE IN SHINE FRIENDS :DDD

Marichat: FUCK OFF IM SLEEPING WHITE TRASH

Adrienshipsmarichat: cyber bully

Foxymama: wtf is yr nick adrien.. also is no one gonna mention nino messaging "yes" at 6

Adrienshipsmarichat: it's nino what do you expect  
-  
8:23 p.m.  
NiNO has added Chloethebitch, Sabrinathewitch, Nath to the conversation

NiNO: my finger slipped oops

Marichat: niNO

NiNO: niYES

NiNO has changed their nickname to niYES

Adrienshipsmarichat has changed their nickname to sadrien

NiNO: LOL

Chloethebitch: what is this shit

Marichat: thats what i said when i joined

Chloethebitch: great minds think a like <3

Marichat: <3

NiNO: i ship

Marichat has changed their nickname to Chlonette

Chlonette: <33

Chloethebitch: i love

sadrien: what about marichat ;-;

Chloenette: soz no fuck bois 

NiNO: LOL

Chloethebitch has changed their nickname to Chlolovesmari

Chlolovesmari: lol true

sadrien: i feel betrayed, my fav ship stopped sailing

Chloenette: it never sailed :)

Sabrinathewitch: oh hi

NiNO: welcome

 

Nath has left the conversation

 

Sabrinathewitch has changed their nickname to sab

sab: rip

Chlolovesmari: just realised sadrien is adrien

sadrien: ya dont say

Foxymama: IM BACK FROM THE DED BITCHES

sab: hoilo

Chlonette: what happned to u

Foxymama: my twin sisters put in in playdough and i couldnt find it

chlolovesmari: tf

Chlonette: smart


	2. people join and luka has spasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the autism
> 
> k enjoy

NiNO has added Lila to the conversation

NiNO: oops

Chlonette: NO

Foxymama: NO

chlolovesmari: NO

sab: NO

Lila: woah thanks for the warm welcome

sadrien: welcome :)

Lila: omg its adrien

Chlonette: nah shit sherlock

Lila: OMG OMG OMG ADRIEN HI HELLO HEY, HAVE MY BABIES I LOVE YOU <3

NiNO: *gets popcorn*

chlolovesmari: LOL rip

Foxymama: this is gonna be fun

sadrien: ughhh

Chlonette: lila i hate to break it to you but..adriens going through some hormonal changes

sadrien: yea

sadrien: wait WAT

Lila: wait hes...

Chlonette: yes lila hes gay

Lila: oh 

Lila: welp bye

 

Lila has left the conersation

 

sadrien: OMFG IM NOT GAY

chlolovesmari: omg you savage mari

Foxymama: thats another way to get rid of a adrien fangirl

NiNO: LOL

sab: just hope you know i was choking because of you marinara sauce

Chlonette has changed their nickname to marinara

marinara: ily

Foxymama: mari i think you killed adrien

sadrien: no im here

sadrien: you guys are so mean to lila

chlolovesmari: just because she LIKES you doesn't mean she is nice and likes the rest of us home boy

marinara: VERY true

sadrien: stfu Marinette-Dupain-Cheng, you had a crush on me

marinara: had

marinara: that was when i was oblivious to see that you're a dumbass pussy bitch whos dick is as small as a tic tac<3

Foxymama: OHHHHHH NEED SOME ICE FOR THAT BURN SON

NiNO: *grabs more popcorn*

sab: ^

chlolovesmari: ^

marinara: ps you're the one who has a fanboy crush on ladybug 

Foxymama: oh shit

marinara: you are stepping on serious grounds here mate

sadrien: okay first off its not my fault that i'm so hot, second you've never seen my dick so how do u know what length it is and THIRD IM NOT THE ONE WITH POSTERS OF MY CRUSH ON THE WALLS

Foxymama: OH SHIT ROAST BATTLE 

marinara: you dont have posters on the wall

marinara: you have a walk in closet shrine :)

sab: ded

marinara: oh and here is a photo of adrien in the mornings guys :D

sadrien: no

marinara: oh but yes

 

marinara has sent a file

 

NiNO: WTF IS THAT

chlolovesmari: OH GOD MY EYES FUCKING BURN IT ALIVE

sab: HOLY SHIT 

Foxymama: i THINK i BLIND HELP

sadrien: OH COME ON ITS NOT THAT BAD

NiNO: hmm sure lets go with that

 

sadrien has left the conversation

 

Foxymama has added sadrien to the conversation

Foxymama: oh calm down we only having ya on

sadrien: yea sure

9:45 p.m.  
NiNO: did everyone die

sadrien: spiritually yes

marinara: hello darkness my old friend

sab: i've come to talk with you again

sadrien: sigh

marinara: you're under me begging please stay WITH MEEEEEEE

chlolovesmari: But honestly i just need to be a little CRAZZYYYYY

sab: ALL MY LIFE IVE BEEN GOOD BUT NOW

marinara: OOHH THINKING WHAT THE HELL???

Foxymama: ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND

chlolovesmari: AND IIIIIII DONT REALLY CARE ABOUT

sab: IF YA LOVE MEEE IF YA HATE MEEEEE

sadrien: why

NiNO: girls bro... girls

Foxymama: we need more people !!1

chlolovesmari has changed their nick to legallyblonde

legallyblonde: yea these boys are boring

sadrien: wowowow

 

Foxymama added Luka, KimK, Xx_HOTGAMER_xX, Ivan

 

Foxymama: DONT LEAVE FAGGOTS >3

NiNO: really

sab: hello

marinara: hello kids

Nath: you add me when i left before aight

sab: "Xx_HOTGAMER_xX" lol ded

legallyblonde: welcome bois

KimK: yo. and bye

sab: ah

Xx_HOTGAMER_xX: hi

Luka: HEiIlLlLL;LOOOO

Foxymama: calm yr tits

Luka: SORRsY CAPS IS BROEKWEN d

marinara: LOL

Luka: HeY MaRiNaTE :s)OJgds

marinara has changed their name to Marinate

Marinate: are you on drugs

legallyblonde: hes always on drugs wat u mean

Nath: CHLOE HAVE MY CHILDREN

Nath: i mean what

legallyblonde: hmm ill think about it

Foxymama: OMG OTP

Marinate: OTP

sab has changed the group name to CHLONATH FOR LIFE

Foxymama: their ship name will be

Foxymama: Chlo-Nath???

Marinate: good enough

Nath: regrets

legallyblonde: <3

11:05 p.m.  
sadrien: im back from my dads abuse session in his office

sadrien: oops i meant back from having a nice father son talk, darn autocorrect

sab: "autocorrect" k

sadrien: update me

sab: i think everyones sleeping BUT, alya added gay boys, luka had a stroke, CHLONATH is canon and max's name killed me

sadrien: ah so the regular

 

Ivan has left the conversation

 

sab: rip probs sick of the bs

sadrien: dont blame him. we are retarded

sab: couldn't agree more

NiNO: OMFG STFU YOU FUCKING PEICESDSA OF SHITS LET ME SLEEP YA RAT WHORES

sadrien: ;-; but im nocturnal

NiNO: I dONT GIVE A FLYIng AsS U WhItE bOi sleeeeeeeeeP

sadrien: *ZZZZZZZ*

NiNO: aight i'm done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol kmn


	3. Mini World war 3 lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone school and other stuff have been annoying to me so dsfkjhfkdsfdskfdbs here plis il work on most chapters for this and other fanfiction oof <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so just a quick nickname recap:
> 
> Marinette: marinara  
> Adrien: sadrien  
> Alya: Foxymama  
> Nino: NiNO  
> Chloe: Legallyblonde  
> Nathanael: Nath  
> Luka: Luka  
> Lila: Lila  
> Sabrina: Sab  
> Kim: KimK  
> Xx_HOTGAMER_xX: Max  
> Ivan: Ivan  
> Haven't been added yet: (cause i legit forgot or ill be adding them soon ;)  
> Alix  
> Kagami  
> Rose  
> Juleka  
> ECT ECT  
> Mylene

10:07 p.m.  
Foxymama: omg ive been ded forevera

marinara:shhhhhh im watching next top model

sadrien: im a model :)))

marinara: no i think your mistaken

marinara: an actual GOOD model ;')

sadrien: that hit hard

Luka: OMGDSB HIE 

Foxymama: luka stop snorting cocaine

sadrien: ^^

Xx_HOTGAMER_xX: HEYO WHATS POPPIN LOGANG

NiNO: NONONONONONONONONONONO

Xx_HOTGAMER_xX: : , )

marinara: omg on the subject of vloggers i have realised that barbie has her own vlog channel like damn she gone far

NiNO: w h a t

marinara: what

Foxymama: of course you would know that

marinara: shut up

Luka: MEYE KEYEBORIDS BROEKN AGAIAN HELP??1221

marinara: o f s

Foxymama: this is why i want normal friends

sadrien: BAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHA we arent normal what you mean

marinara: speak for yourself

sadrien: marineet y the heck are you salty at me

marinara: hmmmm let me quickly get my list

Foxymama: oh shet

LegallyBlonde: i smelt drama i came as soon as possible

Foxymama: how tf

LegallyBlonde: my nose is programmed to smell drama DADDY inserted it inside me :)

sadrien: yea cause that doesnt sound weird or anything

LegallyBlonde: fuck up adrien no one loves you

sadrien: wth why is everyone bullying me 

LegallyBlonde: cause yr the weakest here

sadrien: ill get my boy chat noir up on you

LegallyBlonde: thats called girl bashing you sexist male

sadrien: Im-

LegallyBlonde: DONT SAY "IM-" THAT PISSES ME OFF

sadrien: good :DDDD

Nath: oh my FUCKING GOD CAN YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING FOR ATLEAST 10 MINUTES I CANT WITH YOU PEOPLE EVERY DAY YOU FIGHT LIKE IM ABOUT TO COMMIT IF YOU DONT SHUT THE UP AND BE NICE

marinara: ty nath 

Nath: NO DONT "ty nath" ME MARINETTE DUPAIN CHING CHONG YOU CASUE FIGHTS ALL THE TIME WTF HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU USED TO BE SOOO NICE AND NOW YR LIKE LILA BUT WITH A CHERRY ON TOP

marinara: :(

sadrien: jesus 

LegallyBlonde: nath bb you chill?

Nath: *inhales* y e s im calm :)

NiNO: god i go for a couple of minutes and world war 3 bursted out

Nath: someone had to say it cause im legit over it

11:15 pm

Foxymama: ugh ok well that happened 

Foxymama: half of this group isnt active like mate 

Foxymama: i kinda feel hurt ;( 

Foxymama: and everyones ded gr8

Luka: im not

Foxymama: WOAH LUKA U CAN SPEAK NORMALLY??

Luka: ye i fick my phoee

Foxymama: yea nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will post more and longer chapters ok but plis take this for now i love all of you :)


	4. make ups :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is pretty boring but the next one will be more LIT ok bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames:  
> Their normal names atm lol

Tuesday 8:43 p.m.  
Foxymama: okay hello everyone who has been ded for almosrt 5 days, such good friends. ANYWAYS i kinda want to remove the ones who arent active

NiNO: when the pimps in the crib ma DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT DROP IT LIKE ITS HOT DROP IT LIKE ITS HOOOOTTT

Foxymama: OMG snoopDawg

Foxymama: anyways back to the subject

NiNO: remove ivan i swear he hates us 

Foxymama: i feel bad :(

NiNO: i dont think he cares tbh

Foxymama: true also where has sabrina been like

NiNO: idk

Foxymama: what about Luka?? he has strokes yes but like he rarely talks

Luka: um rude

Foxymama: Oh nvm

Luka: its ok foxymama :)

Foxymama: god that sounds weird

Luka: anyYY whoo wheres Marinette :)))))))

Foxymama: it think shes depressed cause of naths big ass rage

Luka: oh 

Foxymama: ok im resetting everyones ugly ass nicknames cause im confused

Luka: bich i have a normal name

Foxymama: lol sure

Luka: oh fuck you

 

Foxymama has reset all group chat settings to default

 

Alya: ahhhh better

Luka: wow big change

Alya: Fork up Lula

Luka: lula

Nino: niga what

Alya: OI LANGUAGE >;(

Nino: WOW THATS CHEAP COMING FROM YOU

Chloe: Hello peasents queen bae is here

Nino: oh look at the time gtg

Chloe: :(

Sabrina: dsjbdsbcsbcsdj sorry i died

Chloe: oof

Max: my nickname changed :(

Marinette: its ok max youll get used to it 

Max: :(((

Alya: BB MARI WHERE WERE U

Marinette: i was helping in the bakery as usual :(((((

Nino: lol child slave labour

Marinette: : , (

Nino has changed the group name to :(

Adrien: my dad abused me again :(

Alya: we all sad :(

Marinette: im sowy for all the fights :(

Adrien: same :(

Alya: same :(

Nino: same :(

Max: :(

Chloe :(

Sabrina: :(

Luka: WHERE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER

 

Alya has removed Luka from the conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so bad but ill put more "effort" into the up and coming ones


	5. *In the works*

Semi-Hiatus but ill still make chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more lol


End file.
